Franklin D. Roosevelt
Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1945) was elected thirty-second President of the United States in 1932. He was re-elected to an unprecedented four terms in 1936, 1940, and 1944. In the dozen years he was in office, Roosevelt steered the country through first the Great Depression and World War II, although he died in 1945, before the war was over. Before his election, Roosevelt served as in the New York state senate (1911-1913), as Assistant Secretary of the Navy (1913-1920), and Governor of New York (1929-1932). He ran for Vice President in 1920 on the Democratic ticket with James M. Cox, but the ticket was defeated. He was a distant cousin of 26th President Theodore Roosevelt, who had also served as Assistant Secretary of the Navy and Governor of New York. Franklin D. Roosevelt in The Man With the Iron Heart Franklin D. Roosevelt died before World War II ended in all theaters. However, his charisma and political acumen were fondly remembered by his supporters and opponents alike throughout the German Freedom Front's uprising. Many wondered if Roosevelt would have been much better equipped to maintain public support for the continued occupation of Germany than his successor, Harry Truman. Franklin D. Roosevelt in Worldwar , and Joseph Stalin lead the Allied Forces in World War II]]In December of 1941, President Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1944) asked for and received declarations of war against Germany and Japan following the latter's attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Thus, he led his nation into World War II. But that war was disrupted just a few months later when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth. Roosevelt escaped the destruction of Washington, DC by one of the Race's atomic bombs and provided his country with strong and inspiring leadership as it desperately battled the Race. However, the grueling conditions he endured while the United States fought of the invading Race and the stress of leading his country at such a desperate time took a great toll on his health, and he died in 1944. As Vice President Henry Wallace had been killed when the Race destroyed Seattle, he was succeeded as President by Secretary of State Cordell Hull. Franklin D. Roosevelt in "News From the Front" President Franklin D. Roosevelt found his every policy challenged by the public and the political establishment when the U.S. entered World War II. The American press was relentless in its criticism of Roosevelt's handling of the war, while simultaneously making political and military secrets public. Throughout the first half of 1942, Roosevelt's popularity declined. Despite his exhortations to the press to refrain from attacks and from revealing secrets that inhibited the country's efforts, the press and the public turned against Roosevelt. An impeachment movement gained momentum, particularly after Vice President Henry Wallace publically denounced Roosevelt's honesty. By June, 1942, Congress had begun discussing impeachment. Franklin D. Roosevelt in Days of Infamy series Franklin D. Roosevelt received a declaration of war against the Empire of Japan after Japanese forces attacked and conquered the American territory of Hawaii from December, 1941 through February, 1942. He also received a war declaration against Germany. Although Roosevelt saw Germany as the greater threat, Japan was the more immediate one, and so Roosevelt was forced to abandon the "Germany first" policy he wanted, instead directing the military to retake Hawaii. Franklin D. Roosevelt in "Joe Steele" New York Governor Franklin D. Roosevelt (1882-1932) was one of two front-runners for Democratic presidential candidate in 1932. The other was California congressman Joe Steele. After two days of voting at the party convention in Chicago, neither was able to secure the two-thirds majority. Steele ordered that the governor's mansion be set on fire. Roosevelt died in the blaze. Nothing tied the fire to Steele, who secured the party's nomination. Franklin D. Roosevelt in Southern Victory Note: This section is somewhat speculative, but based on the facts available in the relevant books. Franklin D. Roosevelt was a life-long Socialist politician, despite being a relative of staunch Democrat President of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt. He lost use of his legs when he contracted poliomyelitis. If not for this, some speculated, Roosevelt might have become president himself. Nonetheless, he served as Secretary of War from 1933-1937, and as Assistant Secretary of War from 1937-1945. He oversaw the project to build a superbomb as well as intelligence on other countries' own superbomb projects during the Second Great War. Roosevelt first rose to prominence, ironically, as Secretary of War in Democrat President Herbert Hoover's cabinet. His Socialist views on domestic policy were out of step with Hoover's lassiez-faire approach to government. For example, Roosevelt was receptive to Colonel Abner Dowling's idea of make-work projects in Utah. Hoover, on the other hand, emphatically shot it down. However, Roosevelt's views on foreign policy were perfectly aligned with the Democrats, particularly as it applied to the Confederate States. Upon the election of Al Smith to the Presidency in 1936, Roosevelt was, to all appearences, demoted to Assistant Secretary of War. However, as Jake Featherston of the Confederate States began saber-rattling, and war seemed imminent, Roosevelt was given the responsiblity of overseeing the United States superbomb project in Hanford, Washington. He was also the Administration's point man for dealing with Congresswoman Flora Blackford, a critic of Smith, despite being a Socialist herself. It was Roosevelt who decided to tell Blackford about the classified project. Roosevelt maintained that position throughout the Second Great War, even after Smith was killed, and Charles W. La Follette became president. Although the C.S. was the first country in North America to use a superbomb, detonating it in downtown Philadelphia, Roosevelt's program produced two bombs for the U.S., accelerating U.S victory in 1944. See: Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work. Category:Historical Figures Category:Americans Category:Died of Natural Causes Category:State Governors Category:Lawyers Category:Legislators Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) Category:Episcopalians Category:Smokers Category:Would-Be Assassinations Category:Days of Infamy Characters Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:News From the Front Characters Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Inconsistencies Category:United States Secretaries of War (Alternate Timeline) Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Articles With Many Categories Category:Democrats (OTL) Category:Members of the American Socialist Party (Alternate Timeline) Category:Vice Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Freemasons